


Go Foxes!

by jane_dorne



Series: Lost and found again [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bonding with Katelyn because she's a sweetheart and we don't get enough of her, F/F, F/M, I litteraly couldn't be bothered to find enough inspiration to make this more complete, I'm a convinced Kaaron shipper, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Neil has a sister, but no too much don't worry, cheerleading, except the end is maybe a bit sad, not with Kate though, sorry - Freeform, the Foxes are mentionned but they don't really interact, this is a light thing, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_dorne/pseuds/jane_dorne
Summary: A trip to Eden's results in new friendships and a new hobby/passion.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Series: Lost and found again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887937
Kudos: 42





	Go Foxes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! This is really short though but the point is mostly to set things in motion for a future fic I have in mind. There are a few hints in here about that (the tags might help, they're kinda spoilery)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> CW : drinking (usual Eden's Twilight stuff)

Marion was sitting between Kevin and Nicky on the drive over to Columbia, half listening to the latter blabbering on about the game they’d just won, his classes and other equally uninteresting topics. At least it made the time pass faster. And it wasn’t like any of the others were likely to carry kind of conversation if it wasn’t about exy.

Nicky’s idle chatter accompanied them all the way to Sweetie’s, the diner they always stopped at before going clubbing. They ate their ice cream in relative silence though because no one could bear to hear him talk with his mouth full.

They then piled back into the car for the short drive to Eden’s Twilight, where they were joined by Aaron and his girlfriend Katelyn. The fact the cheerleader was allowed to accompany them really showed how much progress the Twinyards – as Nicky called them where they couldn’t hear – had made with their relationship. It was less obvious to Marion who had only known them for a short while and hadn’t witnessed how they were around each other before. They seemed pretty cold and distant to her but it was also the first time Aaron’s girlfriend had come out of the five times Marion had gone to Columbia with them – the first time _ever_ actually – so she supposed it must be true.

They all settled at their usual table overlooking the dance floor before Andrew and Neil took off to the bar to bring back their drinks. Soon Nicky and Kevin were gulping down an insane amount of alcohol while Aaron and Katelyn made their way through a much more reasonable quantity. Marion and Neil both nursed a soda and Andrew a single glass of whisky.

Then they went dancing, leaving Kevin alone with Andreil – again, Nicky’s invention.

Marion lost herself to the loud music and writhing of the crowd, the acrid scent of sweat filling her nostrils. It was exhilarating to be part of something bigger than herself, to move around and with strangers in a dyssynchrony that still allowed something akin to order like the way molecules of water moved randomly while still being part of a whole. She loved dancing, she loved the way her body and mind would align and the music would fill her head, leaving no place for her thoughts. It was liberating in a way few things were.

At some point she found herself dancing with Katelyn, Aaron nowhere in sight.

“You’ve got some good moves!” the taller girl shouted, struggling to be heard over the noise.

Marion grinned “So do you!”

“You should try out for the cheer squad! You’d be a good fit.” She threw her head back and laughed upon seeing Marion’s surprised expression “I could help you practice if you want.” She added, correctly guessing her concerns.

Marion didn’t answer but the idea followed her through the evening. Cheerleading actually seemed tempting. With some effort she could probably get good enough quickly; she was already flexible and good at dancing, surely it couldn’t be harder than learning to fight. Besides she thought she would probably like it and if she took Katelyn up on her offer she could find out whether o not she did before committing to anything. It would also give her something to do with her time next semester instead of hanging around the library or alone in her dorm when the Foxes had practice.

She decided to sleep on it before making her decision.

The next morning she texted Katelyn to check she had actually meant it. They then texted back and forth during the weekend to work out the specifics of their arrangement.

*****

The two girls met up regularly in the following weeks to practice. Marion made steady progress and Katelyn declared her ready before long. She was really enjoying this – they both were. The sport itself and each other’s company. They’d become quick friends, finding many common interests between themselves and even started hanging out outside of cheer practice and the Foxes. Sometimes just the two of them, other times with some of the cheerleader’s friends. One in particular - a brown haired girl named Eve – held Marion’s attention. They were getting along particularly well and she started tagging along on their impromptu practice sessions, showing Marion more moves and techniques.

*****

When try out day came along Marion was ready. She was nervous, there was no denying that but she had worked hard for this. So when her name was called out by the coach she stepped on the court and gave it her all. She focused on each movement, each twist of her body; at this point it was almost muscle memory. She’d practiced this choreography for hours. She knew each note of the song and the moves associated. 

By the time the song was over she was flushed and panting but she still grinned at the coach and the few cheerleaders that were part of the jury. She was told they would get back to her soon which wasn’t very encouraging since they’d told that to everyone before her but Katelyn, Eve and a few other of their friends came to congratulate her.

“You’re chances are looking pretty good! Yours was probably the best performance we’ve seen so far!”

*****

She got the results a week later in the form of a contract. She would join the team next school year with a four year scholarship. It felt unreal.

If someone had told her a year ago she would one day go to college and be cheerleader she’d never have believed it. And yet here she was, a contract in her hands, the Foxes cheering and organizing a party in celebration. Her family of wayward athletes.

Marion suddenly had everything she had never even known to wish for. It was overwhelming. It was exhilarating. She wondered what she’d done to deserve all this. Nothing, she thought. Maybe this was all a dream; a crazy, beautiful dream. Maybe she would wake up come morning to her shitty apartment in Strasbourg and her job at the bookshop. Maybe this would all evaporate in the first rays of sunshine no matter how hard she tried to hold on. She would wake up with the bitter taste of disappointment on her tongue.

She decided she didn’t care. She would enjoy this for as long as she could and well, if it really was a dream she wouldn’t remember it anyway.

Marion looked at her friends, at her family, at her brother and smiled just because she wanted to. This smile – unlike many others – was not a lie. It was born from genuine happiness. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I have no idea how college scolarships work, let alone sports ones. I'm sorry if this siuation is completely unrealistic. It just solves some things (like how Marion can afford college) and I felt like it.
> 
> I'll back I-don't-know-when with another one-shot for this series. 
> 
> I aslo wanted to say thank you to all the people who left kudos and comments on my last works. It always makes my day to receive email from AO3 informing me of these! <3


End file.
